When It Rains
by girl in the green shoelaces
Summary: Once upon a time there was Jade and Cat but then Beck came and well you know the story. Now Cat's sick literally only her delirious mind isn't the only one slipping back to Once Upon A Time and maybe just maybe she'll get a happily ever after.  Jade/Cat.


Once upon a time there was Jade and Cat but then Beck came and it was Jade and Beck. Cat's sick literally only her delirious mind isn't the only one slipping back to Once Upon A Time and maybe just maybe she'll get a happily ever after.

I don't own victorious or anything else for that matter.

Lights.

Camera.

Action.

Head down eyes closed Cat barely managed to stumble into Sykowitz's class. Curling up in a small ball against the wall she shivered her droopy eyes closing twice before her head came to rest on her arms. Once upon a time she could have found Jade and everything would have been warm under blankets that smelled like coffee.

But.

That was once upon a time and everyone else agreed that once upon a time never really happened. It was still raining just like it had been the yesterday when she'd walked home. Once upon a time…Closing her eyes she sniffed again her head was throbbing boom wham GaBanG! and it _really_ hurt. Everything was cold rubbing her arms she scrunched up her nose, her jacket was wet and only made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up but when she took it off she was wet and cold and not wearing her jacket and even Tori told her she should wear it.

Once upon a time Jade would have noticed she was freezing …

Shaking her head again she closed her eyes and tried not to remember how warm Jade's blankets were underneath the glowing light that she'd leave on to chase away monsters. Not that Jade was ever afraid of monsters. She tried not to remember soft fingers combing through her hair with a gentle hum, and the glow that kept monsters away because that was once upon a time and this was now. Still. . .

"_Jade it's really raining, what if the flowers get sick too?"_

_Dizzy…sway..weeeee…A warm hand slowly forced her back into bed. _

"_It's alright Cat, flowers love the rain."_

Jade'd lied.

Because the rain and wind ripped the flowers roots out of the ground. How could flowers love the rain when it threw them away and tore off their pretty petals?

And why would the rain care how the flowers felt when it had the wind.

Shivering while trying to breathe was a bad idea eyes widening when she realized that a deep breath was impossible Cat felt tears sliding down her cheeks because now her chest was all ucky coughing hard losing her breath slowly just wanted to melt into the floor.

…..

In the black box theater seeking refuge from the rain the gang minus chilled.

"Where's Cat?"

Jade only tuned in for every third topic discussed at their table and on a stroke of luck Vega caught her attention.

"Probably outside. She's stupider than my dog at least he has the sense to come in when it rains."

Robbie was going to lose his puppet.

"I saw little Red earlier today she was looking pretty rough. Maybe she went home."

Her parents wouldn't pick her up if she had the black death. Which showed Jade how much they knew about. ..Then again there were things that none of them would ever know .

"Guess she went home then. I wonder what we're doing in Sykowitz's."

Really Vega? She's your best friend and you're that oblivious? Shaking dark thoughts of what could be done she stood forcing Beck's arm to drop from her shoulders and creating a high pitched screech when her chair slid against the floor. Not caring about the looks she stormed out. Cat had a tendency to get sick when she played out in the rain. And Jade hated taking care of anyone pathetic enough to get sick (although with Cat it wasn't that she hated babying the red head no matter how much that little fact irked her no it was the shivering and dark cough and dull eyes that were so far from what Cat should be).

There were only two places that Cat felt safe enough to hide and being that half of the student population was seeking refuge in the black box Jade headed for Sykowit's. Walking in was normal enough until she stepped on something soggy cringing in disgust she glanced down to see soaked pink. So Cat was there.

"Kitty Cat come out to play."

It sounded menacing but menacing or not her voice was enough to bring Cat out of hiding any day of the week.

She waited.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three.

"Cat! Now!"

Glaring around the room she finally noticed a ball in the corner shivering approaching she saw a semi blue red velvet cupcake head.

"Cat!"

Even if she was screaming there was no anger in her voice as she kneeled next to Cat reaching out to touch freezing flesh. Shaking Cat's arm roughly only earned her a pathetic cough.

"Jdde I dons feel kasies."

Pulling off her leather jacket she wrapped it around Cat before standing and heading towards the parking lot. She tried not to notice the fact that her warm dry skin felt cold against the temperature in the room tried not to imagine how Cat felt.

"What is wrong with you? Cat ! I told you not to play in the rain!"

Her voice was harsh, angry, terrified.

Stopping at the steps to the school she lowered her red head for a moment under an awning rain would only make everything ten times worse.

"If you leave this spot I will shave Mr. Longneck."

She'd threatened to do so before even but they both know she never would after all she was the one who gave her the stuffed giraffe. When they were six she'd cut the horns off of each of Cat's unicorns knowing that Cat couldn't stay mad at her but they hadn't spoken for a week she caved. It was the longest they'd gone without talking and she still hadn't actually apologiesed not that she ever did when it came to Cat. It was easier for (Jade at least) to just say "ice cream" or pick up something shiny.

But to a delirious Cat, Jade could sometimes be a knight.

Dashing out into the rain without her jacket she mentally swore in ways that would put sailors to shame. Now they'd both be sick. Sliding into her car she sped toward the steps grabbing a semiconscious Cat yet again and dragging her into her car before buckling both seat belts.

"Fuck,."

She should have turned the heater on when she'd started her car screaming at herself both in and out of her head she reached forward and turned up the heat driving until she could only see white before switching to defrost glancing guilty at the red head as she did so.

Cat for the most part was out of it even as she leaned in towards Jade slumping missing her shoulder and landing on Jade's elbow and it stayed there until they reached Jade's house dragging Cat both upstairs and into her room Jade's face darkened as she realized everything Cat was wearing was soaked.

"Hey! Cat! Come On! Focus!"

Bleary eyes blinked up at her briefly before closing once more.

Reaching forward to the hem of cat's shirt Jade slowly began to pull off the assaulting garments her knuckles brushing against Cat's chilled flesh.

"_I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong.!"_

_Growling at the smaller red head Jade waited infuriated that her friend hadn't come with whatever problem already._

"_Do you think horses wish they were unicorns? And what happens if a unicorn loses his horn is he no longer special does he have to spend the rest of his life a horse knowing once upon a time he was magic?"_

_Flopping onto the bed almost knocking Cat off Jade thought for a second before pouncing on her red head. _

"_We've talked about this. I hate unicorns."  
><em>

_Pinning the red head underneath her Jade stole the kiss she'd been waiting for since the melancholy red head had arrived her knuckles brushing against skin rather than cat's shirt as she pinned her. _

"_Jadey."_

_Humphing in indignation Jade growled before melting because in her room alone with Cat melting was permitable. The petite red head escaped to a fantasy world sometimes Jade would wait for her in between until Cat was ready to come back to earth._

"_But I'll be your once upon a time."_

_No lingering threat, no malice, just Cat glowing in her arms, laying on sheets that smelled like coffee. It was._

Flying backwards from Cat Jade stared down at her deciding that if Cat was stupid enough to play in the rain she deserved to lay in soaking clothing-she shouldn't even be in her bed. Turning (so she wouldn't have to watch cat) and walking out of the room (because she couldn't stand there knowing that her red head was freezing miserable) hacking stopped her. Hesitating she turned back around approaching Cat slowly (because the flash stirred the spark in her chest that stole her breath).

Pulling out black pajamas she dragged the limp red head into her bathroom (angry because she couldn't just walk away seriously when can't Jade West just walk away).

"Put these on."

Knees buckling beneath her Cat collapsed falling into Jade's arms looking up at her as distant as ever. (which killed Jade because once upon a time Cat shared everything with her.)

"_You should wear your hair down more often." _

_Whispering into Cat's ear at the lunch table her hand unseen slowly meeting Cats underneath the table neither noticing Andre and Robbie with Rex of course, approaching. _

"_What's up people?"_

_Jumping up with her doe eyes caught in headlights Cat glanced at Jade who was still surreptitiously close to her ear. _

"_Tell them about the time Mouse caught the kitchen on fire."_

_Leaning back Jade glared at both boys before picking at the salad in front of her. _

"_This one time my brother caught the kitchen on fire trying to make corn bread and there was lots of smoke and then my mom yelled at him because he's not allowed to use the stove and then the fire men came and their truck was all like wooo wooo."_

_Smirking behind her coffee Jade watched as Andre and Robbie's eyes glazed over. That's what they get for killing a moment. _

…_._

"_Cat this is Beck."_

_And then Jade pulled Beck down into a forceful kiss throwing him into a locker the sound of him slamming against it covering Cat's gasp. Shattered she felt so confused. Jade was her once upon a time. They were a them, and them's didn't go kissing boys right? Why would she? And as if the world had just fallen in on her Cat dropped her books and ran not that Jade or Beck noticed. she made it to the black box theater hiding in the wings no one found her crying. She didn't want to leave at noon but she was really hungry standing in line she didn't notice Jade with Beck of course and his hand in hers. _

_Jealous. Hurt. Starring at them Cat quickly looked away trying to keep from crying and for a moment Jades façade fell. even if she couldn't fool herself she knew her voice fooled the world as she spoke. _

"_What are you thinking?"_

_And suddenly the roles reversed because Cat felt her hurt convert into anger. Because Jade kissed Beck was holding his hand and they weren't a them anymore it wasn't once upon a time and she didn't want to hurt that way …and Jade…Jade had lied and if Jade could lie and shut her out…_

"_This one time my brother tried to climb a tree and jump onto the roof and then slide down onto a trampoline but he missed."_

_Jade's face contorted somewhere between anger and hurt. Beck however was oblivious._

"_The trampione?"_

"_No the tree."_

_And then she skipped off. Leaving Jade with an inside lie and Beck. _

Blinking Jade realized that Cat was on the floor. Throwing the pajamas onto the tile she left not caring what Cat chose to do slamming the door flopping onto her bed growling at her soaked sheets. How could such a small person be that wet?

Standing she pulled her spare comforter out replacing it with the soaked before sitting down and staring at the clock. (Because even if she was livid she was worried.) She had to do something because there was no way she'd make it through the night with these flashbacks. They were bringing up feelings that were NEVER meant to exist once Cat had changed she was going home mind made up Jade waited.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Growling she wondered how long it took for someone to change into pjs. Barging into her bathroom she stared at Cat leaning on her counter struggling in black pj pants that were slowly sliding down while trying to get her arms through the shirt. Sticking her own arm through the shirt she grabbed Cat's pulled it through and did the same on the other side.

"You're dry. Fine now it's time for Kitty Cat to go home!"

Once more grabbing Cat's wrist she led the compliant red head back down stairs which was a chore in its self, and to the car glad that it was parked close enough that they really didn't get wet Cat for her part was to delirious to even notice Jade glowering in rage.

"Jddy."

Refusing to take the hand reaching blindly out for her Jade focused on the road (it'd be way to dangerous to drive one handed in the storm anyway). The ride was awkward for Jade not that Cat would remember much more than being with Jade for a little while eventually they were driving down familiar streets for both of them. Pulling into an empty drive way Jade glared at the tiny red head next to her waiting. Huffing once more she opened her door to traipse through the rain latching onto Cat's elbow and dragging the stumbling slumped red head to the door before turning on her heel leaving here there. She managed to return to her car, slam her door, buckle her seat belt, and start the engine before glancing towards the door way where Cat was slumping sliding towards the ground.

"She has the mind of a five year old."

Growling to herself Jade stepped out of her car again, slashed through the rain and stood hands on her hips in front of Cat.

"Call your mother."

"nnhmm phhnnee. Jddy."

Growling Jade kicked the ground watching as water sprayed a good three feet away from her.

"Fine."

Pulling out her own phone she silently dialed the number. No one picked up for the first four rings which wrought her ire fully intending to snap at whoever answered Jade smiled dangerously.

"Hello?"

That wasn't Mr. Valentine…or Ms. Valentine for that matter although Jade swore she could hear her giggling in the background.

"I'm going to break into the house if someone isn't here to let in the stupid Cat in five minutes."

He laughed. Laughed ! Pissed now Jade growled. He didn't understand who he was messing with. It was obvious what Cat's mother was doing and for a moment Jade glanced down at her little red head worried, until remembered how clueless her little friend truly was.

"Be my guest. Only the brats live there."

And then he did something that he would regret in the future. He hung up on Jade West. Glaring once more down at her red head she resisted the urge to shake her. Why hadn't she told anyone she was living alone? Jade almost left. She came so close to walking away leaving Cat there but a small hand on the hem of her jeans pulled her back weakly before landing on her boot. And they stayed like that for a minute Cat unconscious with her head on Jade's boot once more having fallen into the rain wearing all black pajamas. No matter what she tried to tell herself she couldn't leave cat there. Not like that.

"Fine."

Cat weighed less than nothing and as Jade dropped the red head into her car again she wondered if that was because there was no food at her house. But of course the red head would have come up to them if that was the case. It's not like she was stupid enough to starve herself.

Once more dragging the red head up stairs and into her bathroom Jade pulled out two pairs of pajamas this time both black, throwing Cat and one pair into her bathroom, while changing herself in her bed room. Going through motions that her muscles once knew well she dressed Cat gently carrying her to bed tucking her in and then walking down stairs. All of her cold medication was still stashed in the top left kitchen cabinet (because Cat couldn't reach that one and once upon a time Jade'd been terrified the red head would mistake it for candy or whatever. )

Nyquil.

Staring down at the red head she kicked the bed as she poured the blue stuff into the cap. The smallest dose would be enough to put Cat down for hours and the second she sleepily sat up Jade forced it into her mouth. Swallowing Cat weakly looked up at Jade finally coming to.

"Jaddie? I feel really bad."

And then she was angry. Because they weren't this anymore. Cat couldn't even bother to tell anything. Cat didn't trust her. They hadn't been friends since…

"That's what you get for playing in the rain. Where are your house keys?"

Scrunching up her forehead Cat stared up at Jade.

"I didn't play in the rain. I had to walk home."

She wasn't buying it after all if this new Cat wouldn't tell her what was going on why would she admit to something so stupid.

"You have a car."

Tilting her head with a half smile Cat giggled.

"I dooo. It goes vvrrrrooommm! But I woke up late and I was reeallly tired and I didn't think it was a good idea to drive so Tori gave me a ride."

Enraged that the red head would choose Tori over her Jade almost snapped.

"So why don't you call Tori to come take care of you now?"

Waiting for tears, or a What's that supposed to mean Jade glanced down when one didn't come.

"I really miss you Jade."

Sleepily Cat's eyes closed and once more Jade was left to herself. Staring at the shivering red head underneath her blankets Jade surmised that black pulled any color that might have been in Cats face out leaving a ghost with wisps of red velvet cup cake hair.

"_I brought you ice cream!"_

_Even if she'd been stuck in bed for three days, even if there was nothing good on television, and even if it looked like Cat had brought disgustingly sweet ice cream over and was using that insufferable nickname Jade smiled. _

"_Cat."_

_It was a greeting. _

"_I brought you this. And the little mermaid. I always watch it when I'm sick so I thought you might want to too!"_

_And then a warm body leapt into her bed snuggling against her while tiny hands began massaging her back and forehead. Everything was suddenly serene Cat was there and she was there and they were there together which was all Jade ever wanted._

_As her eyes began to fall she heard Cat breath "I love you" into her ear._

* * *

><p><em><em>So what do you guys think?

Send me a review.


End file.
